


past lives

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, four words short of a drabble, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: It's hard to distinguish between Alpha and Epsilon, sometimes. Between what he remembers, and what he doesn't.





	past lives

“You wouldn't have pulled shit like this back in Blood Gulch, Church!” Tucker yells, glaring at the A.I. His throat is hoarse from shouting, and his eyes are burning, fists clenched tightly by his sides. “You didn't even say goodbye! I thought you’d died!” 

 

Epsilon freezes, staring at Tucker. His form flickers, glow dimming slightly. “I'm not- I wasn't there. In Blood Gulch.” 

 

Tucker’s mouth snaps closed, and he sits there for a moment, silent. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I know.” 

 

Epsilon glances at Tucker. “Do you?”

 

He logs off, leaving Tucker alone with his thoughts.


End file.
